


Fifty shades of Wayne

by Ghostybrain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics), Fifty Shades of Grey (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Fifty Shades of Grey Bashing, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, top!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostybrain/pseuds/Ghostybrain
Summary: I just need to make fun of Batman V. Superman and Fifty Shades of Grey, okay? Also, Clark Kent would be a sub I'm not sorry.





	Fifty shades of Wayne

Clark almost forgot about this part of being a journalist, the short few months he spent writing on the gossip column was all a blur by now, but he remembered how much he loathed this. The crowd of photographers and other journalists swarming the Lexcorp gala barking out for attention. It was all too much for his heightened senses he had to focus on something else at the moment like the voices of new people coming in. He made a game out of it, he tried to predict who it was just by listening to the sounds their voices and what they were saying. He made a lot of games to cope with life and his powers it was the only way to maintain his sanity while keeping his secret under wraps.  
A limousine pulled in and the game began. Slowly, he phased out all other voices from his mind and just focused on the people inside and what they were doing and saying. There were two men in the vehicle, one sitting in the back as a passenger the other driving.  
"Sir, this will be a good way to branch out and meet new people. And you might just like the view from the other side of the harbor."  
"I like Gotham more, nothing will change that and you know it. Also, I really doubt I'll meet my type of folk here."  
"You mean the type that dresses in leather and latex?"  
"Not what I meant Alfred."  
"...Will you be alright? If you need me all you need to do is say so."  
"I'll be fine I just need a moment before I face them."  
He was still stumped on who it could be, he wasn't the most knowledgeable on Gotham elite. The name Alfred wasn't ringing any bells either. The car door opened and revealed the strange passenger to be a man around Clark's age smiling with perfect pearly whites. Despite not knowing him at all, he could sense he was important due to the roar of cameras snapping towards him. Was he a famous model? It wouldn't shock him with how attractive the guy looked. Onyx hair, deep-set sapphire eyes, and a bone structure that even he could admit looked amazing, but you could tell he didn't want to be here. Sure, he was hiding it well behind smiles and a polished suit, but the dead look in his eyes said it all.  
"Who's that?" Clark almost had to yell over the crowd for Jimmy, his right-hand man, to hear him.  
"Oh, you don't know?" Jimmy teased incredulously almost as though he was talking to a kid who didn't know that Santa wasn't real or something. "That's Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, philanthropist, and the tippy top of Gotham's social elite."  
Clark wanted to say something to the effect of he wasn't dumb and could gather some of that, but he was honestly too busy trying to pry his eyes away from the billionaire. He couldn't help the fact that the man oozed charisma as he was confronted with an interviewer for a different newspaper. He might not know much about Gotham and it's "social elite" but he did know he wasn't going to leave this gala until he got an interview.

*************

Bruce has done this song and dance ten times just in the last six weeks. Galas were getting less and less interesting the more he had to get dragged into them. Sure, he supported the cause of giving children an education, but he'd rather silently donate than show up to another Gala. Sadly, Bruce Wayne needed to look like he wasn't a social recluse who dressed in a bat suit so here he was.  
He was almost blinded as he exited the limousine by the flashing lights of so many cameras, but he was used to this, recovering quickly and faking a smile. Journalists were all barking out questions over one another until they all blurred into white noise. He lifted his hand, "One at a time folks, I know you have questions, but there's only one of me and so many of you wonderful people." He did his best to remain polite as one smaller woman edged forward and started everything off.  
"Mr. Wayne everyone is talking about your recent lack of public appearances outside of charity events." It wasn't enough that he dragged himself to stuffy charity events led by narcissistic rich idiots. No matter what he did in the eyes of the public it wasn't enough time in the spotlight. He knew the real question is why don't we ever see you embarrass yourself like every other public figure when watched for too long.  
"I'm a man who values privacy, miss. Besides, the point of these events is to give our attention to those who need it, not to someone like me." He answered semi-honestly, as always keeping the darkest pointy eared part of himself very close to his chest. Then, of course, some gossip columnist asked the worst question in Bruce's eyes. "Many believe your recent absence has been due to you seeing someone. Is this true?" His throat went dry and all the talks with Alfred about this started entering his head again. He thought about Selina and how terrible that relationship went for him as well as all the others before.  
"No, I'm not currently seeing someone, as you put it." He left it at that, but the can of worms was opened and now it was all these reporters could ask about. When a male reporter had the audacity to ask if it was a man he was interested in, implying Harvey Dent was the unfortunate lover Bruce just had to leave.  
He entered the main social area held inside Lexcorps main building and after that fiasco, he was so glad to see the staff going around with flutes of champagne on trays. It took all of his restraint not to take three and drink them down quickly to try to forget that nauseating bombardment of questions.  
There was a dual purpose to being here instead of just donating millions anonymously. There had been a series of missing persons reports in Gotham and the few that returned showed up near or in Metropolis. After talking to the victims he found some ties to Lexcorp, but he couldn't just barge in on Luthor without undeniable evidence. He also needed the public to know that Bruce Wayne was still the same socialite who went to dumb parties like this instead of running around in latex punching clowns. He took a flute and sipped carefully surveying the area for any risks. He looked at his watch and knew Alfred would contact him in five minutes giving him the directions to the server room.  
He put on his best smile and made introductions and small talk in the meantime. He didn't know Metropolis or it's people well, it was quite jarring. Gotham and Metropolis may be close, but they felt worlds apart in their atmosphere, attitudes, people, and well everything. The more he looked around the more he realized that these sister cities were more like distant cousins. Gotham was was the dark, grimey opposite to Metropolis and it's beaming warm light. Needless to say, Bruce felt out of place here. Bruce was used to the agendas and ulterior motives it became his routine, was classic Gotham. Here the smiles were real and the people had more brightness in their faces. Could Gotham become this way? Metropolis wasn't perfect, of course, it had a huge blue alien in a cape causing huge collateral damage every time one of his opponents pops up.  
His watch beeped and showed him the direction of the server room. He detached himself from whatever conversation he was in as quickly as possible and began to make his way.

**Author's Note:**

> ((A.N. I just needed to get this out there before I lost my mind. Don't worry I won't make it a habit to end this soon I just felt like I was spinning my wheels. More will be written and published soon!))


End file.
